This invention relates to a portable hole cutting tool in particular but has many features applicable to other metal cutting tools such as a drill press, for example. Portable tools have limited storage capacity for cutting (cooling) liquids and must conserve the liquids. This requires flow control and flow cut-off and should be simple and reliable in use. Hole cutters tend to throw the cooling liquid and it is difficult to apply coolant.